Kizuna
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, gadis biasa yang mengenang mendiang Gaara dengan caranya sendiri. Gaara telah menorehkan sejarah tersendiri dalam kehidupannya, bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Seorang kawan yang sudah berpulang dengan menyisakan duka mendalam. Namun, Gaara tidaklah benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini selama ada yang terus mengingatnya. Karena sejatinya cuma raganya yang didekap oleh bumi.


Ini kali pertamaku menyanggupi ajakan teman-teman SMA untuk berhalalbihalal ke rumah guru-guru. Naruto menjemputku—yang belum berani mengendarai sepeda motor, meski bisa—pada pukul delapan pagi. Walaupun menurut kesepakatan, kami akan berkumpul di rumah Shikamaru sejam kemudian.

Agaknya bukan tanpa alasan Naruto datang ke rumahku lebih awal. Jika dihitung sejak kuliah, mungkin sekitar tiga tahunan kami tidak bertemu. Pasti aneh rasanya jika kami langsung berboncengan tanpa percakapan ringan sebelumnya.

Kami tiba di rumah Shikamaru pada pukul sembilan pas. Sepertinya kami adalah peserta yang terlalu tepat waktu. Bahkan Shikamaru masih mengenakan singlet putih dan celana bokser—juga mengaku baru bangun tidur. Kami pun dipersilakan masuk kediaman Nara.

Rasanya cukup lama aku bersama dua temanku itu, sampai Sasuke datang.

"Akhirnya kalian jadian juga," kata Sasuke sambil menjabat tanganku sebelum bersalaman dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Ng—nggak," sahutku pelan. Di sebelahku, Naruto hanya diam.

Sasuke tersenyum misterius seraya bersila di lantai. Ia menghadap sebuah toples berisi kue kesukaannya. Naruto belum makan apa pun karena aku tahu ia berpuasa Syawal—aku sudah menanyakannya saat di rumah tadi.

Obrolan kami tidak jauh dari kuliah. Mereka bertiga menempuh pendidikan di perguruan tinggi yang sama, dengan jurusan yang sama pula; pendidikan matematika. Malahan mereka satu kelas sejak tahun pertama menjadi mahasiswa.

Deru motor kembali terdengar tatkala Shikamaru mulai menyulut rokok yang kedua. Melalui jendela kaca, aku melihat Tenten datang bersama Lee. Akhirnya aku tidak lagi menjadi satu-satunya perempuan di sana. Tanpa disangka-sangka, baju yang dikenakan Tenten sewarna dengan pakaianku. Padahal kami tidak janjian untuk mengenakan busana dan jilbab dengan warna yang sama. Tenten ku beri tempat di antara aku dan Naruto. Kami pun asyik mengobrol sendiri di luar perbincangan para lelaki di ruangan tersebut.

Selanjutnya Kiba datang seorang diri. Ia menghebohkan suasana dengan celana selututnya yang kurang sesuai jika dikenakan pada hari itu.

"Hei, kau salah kostum," komentar Sasuke.

Kiba dengan ekspresi polosnya melepaskan helm dan maskernya.

"Eror," gumam Naruto disertai senyum.

"Ganti celana, sana!" timpal Shikamaru. Padahal ia sendiri belum mandi.

"Nggak, ah. Yang penting 'kan pakai kemeja," dalihnya sembari membuka jaketnya.

Aku dan Tenten hanya cekikikan. Yah, Kiba memang mengenakan kemeja gelap berlengan panjang. Tetapi, celananya….

Kiba duduk bersila di atas kursi—di antara Shikamaru dan Naruto—seusai menyalami kami semua. Setelah itu, seluruh pasang mata mengarah kepadanya yang tengah mengambil segelas air mineral di meja. Ia masih menunjukkan tampang tanpa dosa ketika menelusuri satu per satu wajah kami yang menahan tawa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa teman yang tidak bisa datang menjadi bagian dari perbincangan ringan kami, termasuk Ino. Kiba yang pernah menjalin hubungan rumit dengan Ino waktu di SMA, tidak menyembunyikan rasa kurang sukanya saat topik beralih pada kehamilan pengantin baru itu. Ia memakan kacang di toples dengan cepat sebelum menimpali dengan setengah mendongkol, "Ngapain sih Sai hamilin Ino? Nggak ada kerjaan kali, ya!"

"Sai 'kan suami Ino…," timpal salah seorang di antara kami, "—sudah kewajibannya, lah…."

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana, sih?" sambung Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh keheranan mengarah pada Kiba—yang sepertinya makin eror.

Gelak tawa terus menemani obrolan kami, sampai mendiang Gaara masuk dalam perbincangan. Apalagi saat Sasuke memutar video-video kocak waktu SMA dulu. Gaara begitu pendiam. Namun, menurut penuturan Kiba yang memang satu kampus dengannya, ia lebih banyak bicara semenjak menjadi seorang aktivis.

Gaara hampir tidak pernah absen dalam setiap acara yang diadakan oleh teman-teman. Tahun lalu pun Gaara masih turut serta dalam halalbihalal seperti ini—sedangkan aku tidak. Dan tentu saja, Lebaran tahun lalu Gaara masih datang ke rumahku bersama Kiba. Bahkan setiap tahun sejak kami lulus dari SMA, Gaara selalu datang ke rumahku saat Idulfitri.

"Harusnya Hinata sama Gaara," ujar Kiba saat melihatku menduduki boncengan sepeda motor Naruto.

"Hah? Apa?" sahut Naruto, entah apa maksudnya. Namun, setelahnya Kiba langsung gelagapan dan melajukan motornya mendahului kami.

Pikiranku kembali pada Gaara. Kalau Tenten selalu dijodohkan dengan Lee, aku memang dipasangkan dengan Gaara sejak kelas dua SMA. Itu hanya sebagian dari candaan, aku tahu. Dan aku masih ingat betul penyebabnya.

Suatu hari setelah piket; hanya ada aku, Tenten, Karin, Temari, dan Ino di kelas. Saat kelas sepuluh, tidak ada di antara kami yang sekelas, kecuali Tenten dan Ino. Entah apa saja yang kami perbincangkan sampai aku mengatakan satu fakta biasa; letak rumahku tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Gaara—waktu Tenten menyinggung bahwa ia dan Ino sekolah di MTs yang sama dengan Sabaku bungsu tersebut. Juga tentang masa SD; saat aku dan Gaara bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Semenjak itu, aku dan Gaara sering dikaitkan. Sampai-sampai aku merasa tidak enak hati pada Gaara, meski—sekali lagi—hanya bagian dari senda gurau.

Ku rasa Gaara tidak benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini selama kami masih terus mengenangnya. Pun sejatinya, hanya raganya yang telah didekap oleh bumi….

.

.

.

* * *

_Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?  
Apa kau lihat hal yang sama?  
Hujan berhenti dan terlihat busur di langit  
Pelangi yang menghubungkan kita  
_**[*]**

* * *

.

.

.

**N **A **R **U **T **O**  
**©Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

.

* * *

**K **I** Z **U** N **A

* * *

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 28 April 2012**

Aku termangu di depan laptopku. Rasanya pikiranku buntu. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi pada tugas yang kini ada di hadapanku. Sudah tahu begini, aku malah menolak ajakan seorang temanku untuk mengerjakannya bersama. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa bahwa suasana hatiku sedang tidak mendukung.

Aku mengambil ponselku yang tiba-tiba bergetar—menandakan ada pesan baru yang masuk.

From: Tenten  
_Hin, aku dapat kabar dari temenku MTs kalo Gaara makin buruk kondisinya__  
__Tapi aku gak tahu ini bener ato gak?__  
__Hin, gimana ini…__  
__Aku merasa bersalah…__  
__Belum ke sana_

Aku masih termenung. Perasaanku makin tidak enak.

Kamis lalu, pertama kali Tenten memberitahuku bahwa Gaara sedang koma. Waktu pesan itu ku terima, aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan presentasi pada mata kuliah yang akan segera dimulai. Suasana hatiku sungguh tak menentu. Sulit untuk percaya.

Koma. Ku kira hal itu hanya ada di drama yang pernah ku tonton, sampai Gaara yang mengalaminya. Aku belum tahu secara pasti penyebab Gaara tertidur begitu lama. Aku hanya diberitahu bahwa Gaara yang merupakan mahasiswa teknik jatuh sakit sepulang dari praktik kerja lapangan di suatu pabrik semen di luar kota.

Seorang teman yang lain mengatakan bahwa Gaara masih berada di ruang gawat darurat dan belum boleh dijenguk. Itu sebabnya ada yang menyarankan untuk tidak terburu-buru membesuk Gaara. Akan lebih baik kalau kami berdoa untuk kesembuhan Gaara, tanpa memaksakan diri datang ke rumah sakit.

Selang empat puluh menitan, aku mendapatkan pesan yang lain. Entah mengapa aku takut membukanya.

From: Sakura  
_Hin, Gaara meninggal dunia_

Aku menatap layar ponselku dengan hati hampa. Tidak hanya sekali aku membaca pesan yang sama. Ah, pasti ada yang tidak benar. Sepertinya aku salah baca, atau mungkin Sakura sedang bercanda.

Tapi … mungkinkah…?

Sakura adalah temanku sejak SD, juga teman sekelas Gaara di kelas sepuluh. Terlebih Sakura masih berkerabat dengan Gaara. Mustahil jika Sakura main-main dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Aku mengetik balasan untuk Sakura dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Badanku terasa panas-dingin.

_Masa?_

Hanya kata itu yang mampu ku ketik dengan jemari yang gemetar.

From: Sakura  
_Bener  
Tapi sekarang masih di rumah sakit  
Aku juga belum ke rumahnya…_

Apakah ini nyata? Aku sungguh belum percaya. Benarkah Gaara telah tiada? Padahal aku bersama Tenten dan Karin sudah berencana untuk membesuknya dalam waktu dekat….

_Sebenarnya Gaara sakit apa?_

Aku bahkan baru menanyakannya sekarang.

From: Sakura  
_Katanya kena TB otak sepulang dari PKL, terus masuk rumah sakit mulai minggu kemarin…_

Mengapa aku baru diberitahu Kamis lalu…?

Aku pun mengirimkan pesan serupa ke teman-teman yang lain. Rasa belum percaya memaksaku untuk mencari kepastian dari lebih banyak teman.

From: Karin  
_Lho, masa? __Bukannya koma?_  
_Kata siapa?_

From: Naruto  
_Iya, Na__  
__Aku baru dapat kabar dari Sakura __dan__ Chouji_

Aku membalas pesan dari Karin dengan telapak tangan yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

From: Karin  
_… dia dapat berita dari siapa?_

Selain masih mempunyai hubungan keluarga, tempat tinggal Sakura dan Gaara sangat dekat. Tentu saja kabar itu cepat didengar oleh Sakura. Sudah semestinya Karin ingat akan hal itu.

From: Karin  
_He_ … _I see_. _Is that so_?

Aku seperti bisa melihat kalau Karin sedang menangis sekarang. Karin memang tampak cuek, dan cenderung _moody_. Namun, hatinya lembut. Aku pernah melihatnya menangis ketika salah seorang teman seangkatan kami—yang menjadi teman sekelasnya sewaktu di kelas sepuluh—meninggal dunia di saat kami duduk di kelas sebelas.

Seseorang yang terlihat kuat, tak berarti ia tak pernah bersedih. Ia bersikap seperti tak ada yang salah, tapi mungkin hatinya sangat terluka.

Pesan lainnya pun berdatangan ke ponselku. Sampai-sampai aku kurang memerhatikan siapa saja pengirimnya.

_Aku dapet kabar Gaara meninggal…_

From: Naruto  
_Rencananya hari ini __aku langsung ke rumah Gaara __sama __Shikamaru_

From: Tenten  
_Iya, Hin__  
__Aku baru dapat kabar dari __Kiba__…__  
__Hikshikshiks…__  
A__ku masih di __luar kota__ ini…__  
__Mungkin baru bisa besok__ melayatnya__…__  
__Hinataaa…__  
__Huaaaaaaa…_

From: Karin  
_He was still young_, _right_?

From: Tenten  
_Waktu di pernikahan __Ino__ lho anaknya biasa-biasa aja…__  
__Gak ada tanda-tanda kalo sakit ato gimana…__  
__Malah masih sempet men__jaili__ku…__  
__Aku masih gak percaya…_

Andai aku bisa datang ke resepsi pernikahan Ino….

Ah, penyesalan sungguh tiada guna. Aku pun mengirimkan doa untuk Gaara di tengah suasana hati yang kacau-balau.

Agaknya aku terlalu lama terpaku di kursiku, hingga pesan selanjutnya membuat ponselku kembali bergetar.

From: Tayuya  
_Barusan aku telepon __Shikamaru__, katanya dia lagi nganter Gaara ke makam…_

From: Konan  
_Hinata, udah takziah ke __rumah __Gaara?_

Aku melihat keluar jendela saat titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan ke bumi. Pandanganku memburam kala hujan makin deras.

Bahkan langit pun menangisi kepergiannya….

Gaara….

.

.

* * *

.

.

Menjelang kelulusan SMA, kami mendapatkan tugas dari guru kesenian untuk membuat video drama dengan kami sendiri sebagai pemeran. Kami sekelas bebas memilih kelompok masing-masing. Aku sekelompok dengan Tenten, Karin, Temari, Ino, ditambah Naruto dan Gaara.

Di antara kami, Temari yang paling pandai menulis. Jadi, ia yang membuat naskah dramanya.

Aku pasrah saja saat teman-teman memercayakan tokoh utama untuk ku perankan. Aku tahu mereka sedikit mengerjaiku yang memang pendiam dan cenderung pemalu.

Kami mulai mengambil gambar di rumahku. Ternyata aku berperan sebagai seorang remaja labil yang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri di bagian tertentu.

Eh? Mengapa ceritanya aneh begini?

Aku ingin protes, tapi drama sudah terlanjur berjalan. Waktu yang sempit dan kurangnya perhatianku pada naskah, membuatku berserah mengikuti alur.

Untuk adegan mengiris nadi dilakukan di rumah Tenten. Aku hanya ingat kalau Naruto yang melakukan perekaman. Aku terduduk di lantai sebuah ruangan dengan pintu terkunci, lalu teman-temanku yang lain berusaha mendobrak pintu, termasuk Gaara yang waktu itu berperan sebagai kekasihku.

Masih segar dalam ingatan kala Gaara menepis tanganku hingga pisau kecil itu terlempar ke lantai, kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya dan memelukku.

Eh? Adakah bagian ini di dalam naskah?

Aku yang menunduk pun bisa merasakan kalau teman-temanku yang tidak turut terekam sedang mengulum senyum—bahkan menahan tawa. Entah berapa detik adegan itu, tapi rasanya begitu lama.

"Hei, sudah ku hentikan dari tadi, lho…." Naruto menunjukkan alat perekam yang membuktikan ucapannya.

"—Harusnya langsung kasih tanda 'kan kalau sudah selesai…," ucapku selepas dari Gaara.

Naruto hanya cengengesan seperti biasanya. Begitu pun dengan empat perempuan jail di sana.

"Dasar Naruto…," lirih Gaara yang tetap terlihat tenang.

Setelah dijamu oleh ibu Tenten, kami melanjutkan dengan merekam video lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh kami para perempuan. Memang bukan hanya video drama yang harus kami kumpulkan.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menghafal nada lagu yang menjadi _soundtrack_ _anime_ kesukaan kami. Jadi, kami bersama-sama menyanyikan sebuah lagu pilihan Ino yang kebetulan bisa dimainkan oleh Gaara. Meski saat itu kami tahu kalau Karin yang mendapatkan julukan profesor tidak hafal liriknya. Dan Ino yang paling bersemangat di antara kami, karena lagu itu memang salah satu favoritnya.

Naruto tetap sebagai pengambil gambar, sementara Gaara yang memetik senar gitar.

* * *

_Dapatkah aku memeluknya  
Menjadikan bintang di surga  
Berikan warna yang bisa menjadikan indah  
Aku tak mampu mengatakan  
Aku tak mampu untuk mengungkapkan  
Hingga sampai saat ini perasaan telah tertinggal_

* * *

Naruto sendiri berpasangan dengan Karin dalam drama itu. Ada bagian saat Naruto mengungkapkan cinta kepada Karin, dan dilakukan di lingkungan sekolah. Waktu itu aku sangat menantikan dilakukannya adegan tersebut. Dan saat hari itu tiba, aku bisa melihat kalau teman-temanku amat lihai dalam bersandiwara. Seharusnya memang di antara mereka yang menjadi tokoh utama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Wisuda SMA sudah terlewati. Jabatan sebagai sekretaris kelas—yang tidak dapat diandalkan—telah dicopot dariku.

Sejak lulus, untuk pertama kalinya kami sekelas berkumpul dalam syukuran seorang teman. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau hubunganku dengan Naruto sempat merenggang dalam kurun waktu itu. Pun belum ada yang tahu kalau Naruto pernah menyatakan cinta padaku, dan aku menolak ajakan berpacarannya setelah memikirkannya selama beberapa hari.

Aneh rasanya jika mengingat aku pernah mendengar dari mulut Naruto sendiri kalau ia menyukai Sakura. Aku yang tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain memang sulit untuk meyakini perasaan Naruto. Meski Sakura merasa tidak pernah mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Naruto saat aku menanyakannya. Teman-teman pun selalu mengaitkan Naruto dengan Sakura yang waktu itu tidak sekelas dengan kami. Apalagi kini Naruto satu kampus dengan Sakura.

Tapi, Naruto yang dewasa menyapaku lebih dulu setelah mendiamkanku. Malahan hari itu pun ia menjemputku.

Sungguh menyenangkan dapat berkumpul lagi dengan teman-teman. Bertemu lagi dengan kepala suku—ketua kelas—juga kembali mendengar; _mens sana in corpore sano_.

Rasanya rindu sekali dengan suasana belajar di kelas, saat tertawa bercampur haru dalam acara menonton film bareng, saat menangis bersama dalam sesi motivasi, juga saat-saat melihat segerombolan teman laki-laki bersama-sama pergi ke kantin. Padahal jumlah siswa dan siswi di kelas kami nyaris seimbang. Jadi, sangat tampak kekompakan mereka. Kami para perempuan yang merasa sedikit iri, akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka. Suatu hari kami berbondong-bondong menghampiri mereka yang berkumpul di salah satu meja panjang kantin. Dan suasana kantin pun makin heboh.

Saat acara selesai, Naruto malah meminta Gaara untuk mengantarkanku pulang. Atas dorongan dari beberapa teman juga, aku pun duduk di boncengan sepeda motor Gaara. Seperti biasa, mereka selalu gempar setelah itu. Aku belum menemukan motif Naruto melakukannya, karena ku lihat ia melajukan motornya ke arah yang sama dengan kami—entah ke mana tujuannya. Bahkan aku yang dibonceng miring sempat menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan senyum misterius Naruto.

Mungkinkah ia masih sakit hati kepadaku…?

Tiba di suatu perempatan, aku bilang pada Gaara kalau aku ingin diturunkan di sana. Rumah Gaara sudah dekat dan tinggal lurus, sedangkan untuk mencapai rumahku masih harus belok ke kiri. Tetapi Gaara tidak menghentikan laju motornya.

Aku belum tahu kalau saat itu adalah pertama kalinya sekaligus untuk terakhir kalinya aku dibonceng oleh Gaara.

.

.

.

* * *

_Seperti pulau yang menyatu dengan langit dan lautnya  
Kita menyatu jadi warna yang sama, meski kita berbeda  
__Pertalian kita sangatlah erat_  
**[*]**

* * *

.

.

.

Aku, Sakura, dan Matsuri mengintip kegiatan olah raga di lapangan melalui pintu kelas yang terbuka sedikit. Seharusnya seorang guru sudah memasuki kelas. Jadilah kelas kami ribut sendiri, sama sekali tidak memberikan contoh baik kepada adik-adik dari kelas satu sampai lima.

"Yang mana sih Gaara itu?" tanyaku pada Sakura yang katanya masih berkerabat dengan siswa dari kelas lain yang akhir-akhir ini sering dipasangkan dengan Matsuri.

Sakura dan Matsuri menyebutkan ciri-ciri Gaara secara bersahutan. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk walau sebenarnya belum menemukan sosok sebenarnya dari seorang Gaara. Sudah hampir enam tahun aku mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah itu, dan yang bisa ku hafal tidak lebih dari teman-teman yang selalu sekelas denganku.

Aku masih penasaran dengan Gaara yang selalu dibicarakan oleh Matsuri—teman sebangkuku sekaligus tetanggaku. Hingga rasa ingin tahuku terjawab kala aku terpilih untuk mewakili lomba cerdas cermat—termasuk Sakura dan Matsuri dari kelas kami. Bersama wali kelas, kami mendatangi suatu sekolah yang masih asing bagiku. Kami pun dikumpulkan dengan siswa-siswi dari SD lain di satu kelas.

"Nama saya Gaara Sabaku," kata seorang murid laki-laki yang mendapatkan giliran untuk mengenalkan dirinya. Ternyata itu yang namanya Gaara, dan tempat duduknya tak jauh di depanku.

Aku lebih sering bertemu dengan Gaara saat SMP, meskipun tidak satu sekolah. Aku satu SMP dengan Sakura, sedangkan Matsuri dan Gaara melanjutkan ke MTs—namun bukan madrasah yang sama.

Biasanya aku yang berdiri di halte melihat Gaara berangkat ke sekolah diantarkan oleh kakak laki-lakinya dengan sepeda motor. Aku dengar kalau Gaara juga memiliki seorang kakak perempuan.

Rasanya tidak mungkin Gaara mengenaliku. Apalagi rambut panjangku sudah ku potong menjadi pendek sekali. Namun, aku pernah melihatnya tersenyum sedikit kepadaku….

.

.

.

* * *

O **W **A **R **I

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Selasa, 28 Agustus 2012**

**[*********]**  
**K **I** Z **U** N **A  
©Orange Range

**Rasa **yang** Tertinggal  
**©ST12

Dari kalimat pertama sudah kelihatan kalau fanfiksi ini tidak seperti yang biasa saya tulis. Jika tidak berminat membacanya, pasti langsung menutup halaman ini tanpa menyelesaikan kalimat kedua. Alurnya juga berantakan. Semoga tidak terlalu membingungkan. Entah mengapa saya ingin menuliskannya sebagai fanfiksi, bukannya orifiksi. Ini memang nyata, walaupun percakapannya tidak mungkin sama persis. Seperti curhat waktu mengetiknya. Meski sebenarnya rasanya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Sama halnya dengan lirik lagu Bondan Prakoso & Fade 2 Black; air mata kami sanggup katakan lebih banyak daripada pesan yang disampaikan semua kata…. :')

Saya mohon maaf jika ada bagian dalam cerita ini yang melanggar, serta tidak berkenan di hati. Terima kasih banyak semuanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Kami menyayangimu, tapi Allah lebih menyayangimu. Allah tidak membiarkanmu berlama-lama dengan sakitmu. Allah lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu. Betapa Allah sangat menyayangimu.

Innalillahi wa innailaihi roji'un.  
15/05/1991 – 28/04/2012


End file.
